Latin name of genus and species: The present invention relates to a new Pistachio atlanticaxc3x97integerrima tree, designated xe2x80x98P.N. 1-15xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pistachio tree, which is a hybrid of P. atlantica and P. integerrima. 
The xe2x80x98P.N. 1-15xe2x80x99 variety is characterized by the rounded and upright growth of the plant, the glossy, medium red to reddish green color of young foliage, and the dull, dark green color of mature foliage.
The variety is particularly useful as a rootstock upon which commercial nut bearing pistachio varieties may be budded or grafted.
Asexual reproduction by budding onto P. integerrima at Kern County, Calif. shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. Other known forms of asexual reproduction for pistachios may also be employed.
The following is a description of both parents and how they differ from the observed plant of the new variety.
Male Parent: Pistacia integerrima. Leaves are pinnately compound with sometimes nine leaflets but usually less. Leaflets are nearly opposite, lanceolate and sessile. Leaflets are significantly larger than the observed plants. Leaflets average 4.35 inches in length and 1.07 inches in width. The entire leaf is about 10.41 inches, including petiole. The petiole is about 0.084 inches in diameter and about 2.82 inches long. Rachis length is about 4.71 inches. The petiole and rachis of the leaf are without reddish coloration. Margins of leaflets are entire with alternate and pinnate venation.
Female Parent: Pistacia atlantica. Leaves are pinnately compound with nine leaflets and sometimes less. Leaflets are opposite, lanceolate and sessile. Leaf and leaflets are significantly smaller than observed plant of the new variety. Leaflets average 1.7 inches in length and 0.527 inches in width at the widest point. Entire leaf is about 4.34 inches long including petiole and about 3.31 inches wide. The petiole is about 0.71 inches long and has a diameter of about 0.048 inches. Rachis length is 1.87 inches long. The petiole and rachis are without reddish color. Margins of leaflets are entire with alternate and pinnate venation.
Differences between parents and observed plant of the new variety:
1. Leaf and leaflet size: The male parent""s leaves and individual leaflets are considerably larger than those of observed plant of the new variety, while the female parent""s leaves and leaflets are considerably smaller.
2. Petiole and rachis: The petiole of the male parent is longer and with larger diameter than the observed plant of the new variety, whereas the petiole of the female parent is smaller than the observed plant. Rachis of male parent is longer than that of the new variety, while the rachis of the female parent is shorter. Both parents are without the reddish petiole and rachis found in the new variety.